


Having a little faith goes a long way

by oso_peanutbutter



Series: Kagakuro Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I guess???, Introspection-freeform, M/M, Unbeta'd, if you're looking for a two-minute read you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, for the most part, hasn't been Kuroko's strong point, but Kagami has always had a way of proving him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a little faith goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagakuro week. Prompt: Faith   
> this is so short, ~~like written in a half-hour kind of short.~~  
>  oh, btw, day 2 is taking me a lot longer than I originally thought. Hopefully I can get it in before the week is over.

If you asked Kuroko a year ago if he had faith, he would have told you no. Not ever since the Winter Cup Finals. Not since their betrayal. Not for a long time afterwards. The pain would have turned even the sweetest person into a bitter carcass of their former self.

Kuroko was fine. He moved past it, but always had the scars to show for it. With the combination of hard work, teamwork, and the occasional companionship of a certain red-haired boy, Kuroko learned that faith is something to be earned and to be trusted with as well as something to put in others. It is something fragile, and it will get broken time and time again. However the best thing about faith that it's like a broken bone: with each new break, the bone heals and get stronger each time. Through his teammates he learned the value of having faith, but it was through Kagami that he learned to start giving it away, to start trusting in others and himself again. Kuroko will forever be grateful to the red-haired boy for giving him light in his once dark tunnel. He can now see the future ahead, and he's taking Kagami with him. For better or for worse.


End file.
